New York City
by Red Dragon4
Summary: Not sure how to sum this up but this is pretty much Mimi+Joe


New York City

Disclaimer-The song in here is called New York City by They Might Be Giants. I don't own Digimon or the song. Enjoy!

New York City

~~~~~~~~~~~~

28 year old Joe just got home from the hospital. He was a doctor there for a week and the late nights were already getting to him. Suddenly the phone.

"Who could be calling at this hour?" He mumbled.

He picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He said.

"Joe? Is that you?" A female voice asked.

"Mimi?" Joe asked.

"Yeah. I just want to talk to you." Mimi answered. 

"How's things in New York?" Joe asked.

"Great if you think having blizzards here is fun." Mimi answered.

Joe smiled. Same old Mimi he thought. It was great talking to her again. He had his friends but ever since Mimi moved to New York, he really missed her.

__

You called me last night on the telephone And I was glad to hear from you 'cuz I was all alone You said "it's snowing, it's snowing, God I hate this weather Now I walk through blizzards just to get us back together"

He remembered when he 1st visited New York to see her. It was during the springtime. They met at a Blink182 concert that was Bowery Street. After the concert was over he and Mimi took the M train to her apartment. During the ride they kissed. He'll always remember that night.

We met in the springtime at a rock n' roll show And it was on the Bowery when it was time to go We kissed on the subway in the middle of the night I held your hand, you held mine; it was the best night of my life

Hard to believe that happened 10 years ago. All the famous places he and Mimi went to were great. None of places were better then being with Mimi, he thought.

__

'Cuz everyone's your friend in New York City And everything looks beautiful when you're young & pretty The streets are paved with diamonds & there's just so much to see But the best thing about New York City is you & me

Mimi showed him all of the places from all 5 boroughs. He wished he was still with her to see those places again and to be with her again.

Statue of Liberty 

Staten Island Ferry 

Co-op City 

Katz's 

Tiffany's 

Central Park 

Brooklyn Bridge 

The Empire State 

Where Dylan lived 

Coney Island

And Times Square 

Rockefeller Center 

Wish I was there 

2 days later Joe came home again and check the mail. 1 of the letters was from Mimi. He quickly opened the letter and it said:

Dear Joe,

Since spring is in 3 days and the blizzards are gone I was wondering if you could come back here in New York.

Love,

Mimi

Joe felt like this was the happiest moment of his life. He got a plane ticket and 3 days later he left for New York.

__

You wrote me a letter just the other day Said "springtime is coming soon so why don't you come to stay" Packed my stuff Was on the bus Can't believe it's true I'm three days from New York City And I'm three days from you

Mimi was at Kennedy Airport waiting nervously for Joe's plane to land. Then…

"Flight138 from Tokyo is now landing."

Mimi immediately looked for Joe. Then she saw a familiar face.

__

'Cuz everyone's my friend in New York City And everything looks beautiful when you're young & pretty The streets are paved with diamonds & there's just so much to see But the best thing about New York City is you & me

"I'm so glad to see you again." Mimi said.

"I'm miss you too." Joe said.

They hugged both happy to see each other again. Joe checked into a room at Grand Central Plaza. The couple then Mimi then gave Joe the tour of New York just like before.

__

'Cuz everyone's my friend in New York City And everything looks beautiful when you're young & pretty The streets are paved with diamonds & there's just so much to see But the best thing about New York City is you & me

Mimi and Joe were in Central Park on a horse carriage. The sun was setting and Joe decided to make a important decision.

"Mimi, I decided to stay here in New York." He said.

"What?" She said in surprise.

"Well I could get a job here and I already know you live here and well I want to be with you." Joe said.

"Oh Joe!" Mimi said.

They kissed as the sun was setting. They both knew that they would be together forever this time no matter what.


End file.
